


Maybe doomed

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and Derek are trapped together. They might not make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dead By Morning".

„We might not make it out in time,“ the Sheriff said, trying to angle his knee better, but the pain was unforgiving. 

They were trapped and his knowledge of this werewolf business too fresh to assess the situation acceptably. 

Derek was pale and panting beside him, half lying half sitting, clearly in agony.

“They will find us, they can trace us,” Derek pressed out, his voice not himself anymore.

Jim looked unsure. “I don´t know, son,” willing to give Derek the benefit of the doubt.

“They need to hurry…” Derek passed out.

Jim didn´t know if there was any hope left.


End file.
